


Pretty

by BabyKai97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbleish, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literally I squealed while writing this, M/M, Nicknames, Precious precious, SO MUCH FLUFF I COULD DIE, Sehun - Freeform, Sehun loves calling Jongin pretty lol, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Writing Prompt Idea, cute patooties, end of story!, jongin - Freeform, kpop, love my boys, please give me requests. I love them!, shy Jongin!, so toot!, they are very in love lol, ughhhhhh so cuteeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: “Being pretty must be tiring”“If being pretty is tiring then you must be exhausted”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Pretty

“Sehunnie!” Jongin yelled to his boyfriend as he walked into their bedroom. “Hey you. When did you get home?” Sehun asked. “ A few minutes ago. When did you get home?” Jongin replied. “About 20 minutes ago. What are you doing Nini?” Sehun replied, looking up from his book, as Jongin flopped on the bed with his head on Sehun’s lap. “I’m bored,” Jongin said and Sehun rolled his eyes but placed his hand in Jongin’s hair, scratching his scalp, smiling as he watched his boyfriend melt. “You’re so cute Nini” Sehun said, chuckling as Jongin hit Sehun on his thigh in retaliation before closing his eyes to nap. 

_~~~ scene change~~~~_

“Babe?” Jongin called as he started a movie while Sehun popped popcorn in the kitchen. “Yeah?” Sehun replied, poking his head out of the kitchen. “You never told me how your photo shoot went. How was it?” Jongin said. Sehun came out of the kitchen and leaned against the back of the couch, passing the bowl of popcorn. “It was fine. Took longer than usual because the photographer was a newbie” Sehun replied as he climbed over the couch, leaning on Jongin as he yawned. “Mn. Being pretty must be tiring” Jongin said as he munched on popcorn. Tilting his head, Sehun looked at Jongin who paid him no mind as he continued eating popcorn and watching the movie he started. 

“If being pretty is tiring then you must be exhausted Nini” Sehun replied just as Jongin was about to put another piece of popcorn in his mouth. Jongin paused and looked over at his boyfriend in shock. Sehun leaned over amused and ate the piece of popcorn Jongin was about to eat. “Babe! You can’t say stuff like that” Jongin whined as Sehun watched his boyfriend furiously blush. “Why not? You’ve always been pretty in my eyes love” Sehun replied pecking his cheek chuckling as Jongin swatted him away. “I don’t think I can fall any harder for you than I already have,” Jongin said and Sehun looked at him fondly. “Is that all? I’m always falling more in love with you everyday” Sehun replied, lacing their hands together and Jongin smiled shyly.

“I love you Sehunnie” Jongin said. “I love you too angel” Sehun replied before kissing Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this so much!! 
> 
> It was so soft. Like I could really get cavities from this 😂
> 
> I love writing these two. Literally obsessed. Read a prompt and was like ooo this would fit!


End file.
